Costumes
The Costume Wardrobe Costumes are various hats, helmets, clothing, odd bits of equipment, and simply fantastic disguises Naughty Bear can wear. These costumes help Naughty Bear by increasing his statistics, disguising him as other bears, granting him special weaponry at the start of an Episode, and of course making him look smashing. Two costumes are unavailable, and could only be attained by pre-order; Freddy Krubear, and the Naughty Slasher. Naughty Bear: The Original This is Naughty Bear as he really is. Average statistics all around. His profile states that he is skilled with sharp objects, "Naughty!", and is social. Life: Strength: Accuracy: Speed: Festive Hats! The first row of hats are those that you snatch off the noggins of the victim bear in each episode. These are the hats that belong to the Colored Bears of Paradise Island. There are ten in total. They are: Naughty the Party Animal, Mayor Naughty, Peacekeeper Naughty, Cordon Bleu Naughty, Prospector Naughty, Doc Naughty, Conspiracy Naughty, Sidekick Naughty, Admiral Naughty, and Witch Naughty. Festive Hat: Naughty The Party Animal This is a party cone hat, a simple brightly colored cone atop your head to show your elated mood. You can attain this hat by earning a bronze cup on Episode One. The profile reads that you are "Ready to party!" Life: Strength: Accuracy: Speed: Festive Hat: Mayor Naughty This is a top hat, a black silk top hat with a dark purple band around it to show your superiority. You can attain this hat by earning a bronze cup on Episode Two. It increases your statistics. The profile reads that you are easily corrupted. Stats are not yet recorded. Festive Hat: Peacekeeper Naughty This is a light blue helmet, a BNof UN peacekeeper helmet to show you are ready to serve. You can attain this hat by earning a bronze cup on Episode Three. It increases your statistics. The profile reads that you are delightfully blue. Stats are not yet recorded. Festive Hat: Cordon Bleu Naughty This is a chef's hat, a white floppy piece of attire that shows your skill in the kitchen. You can attain this hat by earning a bronze cup on Episode Four. It increases your statistics. The profile reads that you are edible. Stats are not yet recorded. Festive Hat: Prospector Naughty This is a gray, wide brimmed cowboy hat, to show your wealth in the world of energy. You can attain this hat by earning a bronze cup on Episode Five. It increases your statistics. The profile reads that the hat makes you rich. Stats are not yet recorded. Festive Hat: Doc Naughty This is a white construction helmet, with a picture of an atom on the front in red, to wear it shows your intellect. You can attain this hat by earning a bronze cup on Episode Six. It increases your statistics. The profile reads that the hat makes you smart. Stats are not yet recorded. Festive Hat: Conspiracy Naughty This is a mess of tinfoil shaped around your head, to show that you are aware of the government's big plot. You can attain this hat by earning a bronze cup on Episode Seven. It increases your statistics. The profile reads that the hat makes you immune to radio waves. Stats are not yet recorded. Professional Hats! There used to be a time when each profession required a man to wear a hat, similar to a uniform. Those were the days. Well, the professional hats are those that you steal off the craniums of bears that assist the Colored Bears with their plots in each episode. Some of these are hats, others are helmets, some are even wigs and painted skulls! However, as before, there are ten in total. They are: Cop Naughty, Adept Naughty, General Naughty, Zumbo-Jumbo Naughty, Tactical Naughty, Tech-Naughty, Astro-Naughty, Mighty Naughty, Naughty Bearrrrgh and last there is "Naughty the Prince of Darkness". Professional Hat: Cop Naughty Professional Hat: Adept Naughty Professional Hat: General Naughty Professional Hat: Zumbo-Jumbo Naughty Professional Hat: Tactical Naughty Costumes: Makeshift Disguises Costumes made of junk, cooking utensils, car parts, more junk, and some accessories & trinkets that have been stolen. Still, the other bears don't know you are Naughty Bear, and this allows you to walk among them with ease. And not to forget, you also get weapons to go along with these costumes! There are ten in total. They are: Sheriff Naughty, Master Naughty, Captain Naughty, Zombear Naughty, N.O.T.Y., R0B0-N4UGH7Y, Xnoty, Super Naughty, Pirate Naughty and Naughtula. Makeshift Disguise: Sheriff Naughty This costume disguises Naughty Bear as one of "The Fuzz", the local law enforcement for Paradise Island. Allows you to walk among bears unnoticed. The costume is made of a police light, a yellow & cheesy fake mustache, and an unfolded cardboard box used as a shirt, with the word "police" scrawled on the front in black marker. His strength is 2/5. His health is 4/5. His accuracy is 4/5. And his speed is 2/5. You also come equipped with a powerful Magnum! Makeshift Disguise: Master Naughty This disguises you as one of the Ninja Bears, masters of Kung Furry! Allows you to walk among bears unnoticed, excluding Pirate Bears. You are also able to sprint without a sound. The costume is simply a piece of purple cloth with eyeholes around the face, and dried reeds taped to the forearms and the back. You also come equipped with a sharp Ninja-To! Life: Strength: Accuracy: Speed: Makeshift Disguise: Captain Naughty This costume disguises you as one of the Army Bears, peacekeepers of Paradise Island. Allows you to walk among bears unnoticed. This costume is made of a green cooking pot on the head, with a stick taped to it. You also have a bandolier, and what seems to be a special forces patch stitched to your arm. Increases your statistics. You also come equipped with a fast Oozy! Life: Strength: Accuracy: Speed: Makeshift Disguise: Zombear Naughty This costume allows you to walk amongst zombears unnoticed until you actually kill a bear. Its made of ripped pillows,ducktape and what look like a volleyball cut in half. Noticeably, if you use the costume in any other level all the normal bears will flee in fear. Makeshift Disguise: N.O.T.Y. Its a fake swat uniform with tin foil gloves Makeshift Disguise: R0B0-N4UGH7Y The costume for passing unnoticed between the robots. It's made of cardboard boxes covered in tin foil and the head is a box witht "robot" scribbled on it. Comes equipped with a power fist Makeshift Disguise: Xnothy A costume for walking unnoticed among aliens. It's made out of "alien sunglasses" an airband with tennis ball on top of springs and comes with a raygun equipped. While wearing this costume, Naughty can float due to the quantum parallel tubing coil found within the right tennis ball (his right, not yours). Cop Gordon Master Miyagi Master Miyagi costume is really quick but weak for attacks ( except Ninja-To) Colonel Ketchup colonel ketchup has three nipples which he uses to stab his foes. Zombear Oodoo E.L.I.T.E Mahoney R0B0-PR1ME This disguises Naughty Bear as R0B0-PR1M3, the leader-designated R0B0-B34R. You can walk among the androids unnoticed. He is extremely hardy, very strong, rather accurate, and quite slow. Life: Strength: Accuracy: Speed: Emperor Xoon freaking hard to get Naughticorn This costume is the fastest in the game, and it causes Naughty to prance around when he walks or runs. Very limited health, strength and accuracy. Use for speed challenges. Your default weapon on this character is a horn on the top of his head that you impale other bears with when you perform ultra-kills. Hat: Epic Naughty Epic Naughty is a hat that is acheived when completing all Top-Hat challenges with a Gold Cup. It is supposed to be the best costume in the game with almost max everything (excluding speed). Strangely, When wearing this hat in single player will not make the player regen health with cake. Making it more of a challenge. Special Costumes You can unlock The Freddie Bear Costume as a pre-order bonus from Amazon or The Slasher Bear as a preorder from GameStop. :) Costume Gallery Category:Costumes Category:Gameplay